Charmed: Next Generation
by Holiday From Real
Summary: The beginning of Charmed the next generation These are rp characters see disclaimer
1. Pacey's 6th Birthday: The Day After

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and I co-own Pacey, Morgan, and Melinda pHalliwell3.  
  
Chapter 1: Pacey's 6th birthday, The day after.  
  
Title: Charmed: The next Generation  
  
*Note: I do know this is like pHallliwell3's chapter. I made it that way. Please read her story. I do not take credit for making this chapter. It was all pHalliwell3's idea. If you read her story, please review it. Also read and review mine too.*  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Morgan flung her hands at Paige's coffee. The five year old daughter of Paige made it explode. Melinda, the five year old daughter of Phoebe and Cole, was complaining about wanting her doll back, after an hour of whining, she spotted it and made it float down to her. Pacey, Piper and Leo's six year old daughter, was found floating three feet above her bed in the morning.  
  
Cole and Leo took the girls out and Paige, Phoebe, and Piper talked. "What should we do?" Phoebe questioned her sisters. "I don't know," Paige answered. "We can't re-bind the powers. It's too late, they know already," said Piper. "The girls weren't supposed to know until Morgan and Melinda were fifteen and Pacey was sixteen. I didn't want my child in this danger yet!" Phoebe said. "I guess we have to let the girls keep their powers, it's the only thing to do," Piper said. "What powers do they have?" Paige questioned. "A moving doll, A floating child, and exploding coffee really doesn't answer much. They can't have the powers of their mother because I don't make things explode, Phoebe doesn't move things with her mind, and Piper doesn't levitate." "Well," Phoebe began, "They could have the powers of all of us."   
  
Later Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Cole, and Leo wanted to test that. Melinda had Prue's powers, Piper's powers, Phoebe's powers, and Cole's. "Leo," Cole asked, "Why doesn't Melinda orb? She has everyone's powers but Paige's." "Well it maybe because she has your demonic powers and Paige's are 'good' powers. The 'good' powers can't be with the 'bad' powers and since she is more related to you than Paige she got your powers. I didn't expect the other two to have your powers but I did expect the white-lighter powers because Paige is Morgan's mother and I am Pacey's father."  
  
Melinda could levitate, have premonitions/clairvoyance, astral project, use telekinesis, blow things up, freeze time, shimmer, and throw energy balls. Pacey could do everything Melinda could except throw energy balls and shimmer but she could orb and Tele-orb. Morgan could do exactly what Pacey could do.  
  
"Where is Melinda?" Cole asked. They had just tested every-one's powers and tried Melinda's shimmering last. "MELINDA PRUDENCE PAIGE TURNER HALLIWELL!" Yelled Phoebe. "Where are you!?" Suddenly Melinda appeared behind Pacey really scared. "Why do you yell at me?" Melinda asked close to crying. "Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Leo. I need to talk to you, in the kitchen." Cole said. "You stay here girls," Paige ordered. "Daddy!" Melinda cried. "Daddy, me come!" Melinda said pulling on her fathers pants and raising her hand up like she wanted to be carried. "No, not now. I need to discuss something very important with mommy and your aunts and uncle.  
  
"Guys," Cole said, "I was thinking about something."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
What will Cole say? What is going to happen? Please Review. 


	2. Cole's Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I co-own Pacey, Melinda, and Morgan with pHalliwell3.  
  
Chapter 2: Cole's Talk  
  
Title: Charmed:The Next Generation  
  
*Note: Melinda and Morgan talk differently. "R"s, "V"s, and "L"s are replaced with "W"s. "H"s (unless with a "T") are replaced with what would be after it. Some "T"s are dropped.*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Cole make your point, quick!" Said Piper. "Yeah, we left three young witches in there!" Paige said. "What is it Hun?" Phoebe asked. "Well, um, Melinda has my demonic powers so, um, wouldn't she, um, have a demonic side?" "What do you mean Cole?" Leo asked. "Well, you know I have Belthazor, so wouldn't she have a demonic side too?" "Hang on! I'll go check that!" Leo said. He orbed up to the elders.  
  
Melinda started to cry. "Mewi don't kwi!" Morgan said. "What's wrong?" Asked Pacey. "My dowwie!" She pointed at the thing that's head was burnt. "Oh! Mewi, she's wooined." Cole ran in and picked Melinda up. "It's okay sweetheart. Mommy and I will buy you a new dolly." "No! I wan that dowwie! See my fawite dowwie! No dowwie wiww ewew wepwace er daddy." "Okay dear."  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe yelled "Leo's back!" Cole walked in with Melinda's head buried in hs shoulder. She was holding her dolly. "We, er, had a little problem in there." "My dowwie bwoke!" Melinda said crying. "Oh, baby!" Phoebe said. Cole gave Phoebe Melinda. "Mommy, wha wiww we do?" "What happened?" "Thewe was this bwue thing. And it it er!" "Oh, honey!" "I tiwewd" Melinda put her head on her mom's shoulder and went to sleep. "So Leo" Cole said. "The elders said she did have a demonic side but it woudn't come out unless someone made it." "Okay!" Phoebe said.   
  
Piper went into the other room and said "Pacey get ready for bed." "Okay mommy!" Piper kissed Pacey and watched her run to the stairs. Paige picked up a sleeping Morgan and brought her to her bed. Cole took Melinda back from Phoebe and shimmered her to bed to find Pacey floating. "Pacey." "Just getting ready for bed in a fun way!" "Well be quiet because Melinda is sleeping." "Okay Uncle Cole" Cole changed Melinda into her nightgown. "Goodnight girls" He said kissing Melinda's forehead.  
  
"Meli, are you awake?" "I awake, now!" "Wanna have some fun with our powers?" "I dunno! They said nah to!" "Well, the adults don't want us to get hurt!" "Bu I don wanna because of my dowwie. We could ge huwt!" "Party Pooper!" yelled Pacey. "Meanie Beanie head!" Melinda said.  
  
"Cole" Phoebe said. "Yes dear?" "Do you remember what kind of doll we got Melinda?" "No sweetie." "Oh, I was going to get her a new one." Phoebe said looking at the doll that was laying on the floor in the kitchen. Phoebe and Cole now sat at the island drinking coffee. "Why did they have to get there powers today?" Phoebe sighed. "Mommy!" Melinda ran down the stairs with tears come out of her eyes. "Honey what's wrong?" "Pacey cawwed me a pawty poopew!" "Why?" "Cause she waned to pway with ouw powews!" "Oh, honey. Just remember you did the right thing by saying no." "Honey, what kind of dolly did you have?" "Hew name was Wittwe Mewinda! See was a bitty baby. I woved er!" "Can you get me the catalog?" "Yes mommy!" "Melinda looked into the other room and saw the catalog on the coffee table. She stared at it and made it fly over to her mom. "Thank you Melinda! Now show me what one you want." "Tha one mommy!" She yelled pointing to the light hair, light skinned, gray eyed doll. "Are you sure?" "Yes mommy!" "Good night sweetie" said Cole and Phoebe together. "Good night mommy and daddy!" ******************************************************************************  
  
What happens at Melinda's 6th birthday? Review. 


	3. Melinda's 6th Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I co-own Morgan, Pacey, and Melinda  
  
Title: Charmed: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 3: Melinda's 6th birthday.  
  
*Note: Melinda and Morgan talk normally. Pacey is 6 & 3/4, Morgan is 5, and Melinda is turning 6. This takes place about 9 months after my last story.*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Melinda woke up knowing there was something different about today. She looked around and saw Pacey. She learned she was normally awake before everyone and went to wake up her mom and dad. She ran down the stairs to her parents bedroom. "Mommy, Dad-" she stopped to find an empty bed was neatly made. She sat on the floor and started to wail. Soon Pacey came down looking half asleep. "It's okay Melinda! They may be down stairs." Pacey helped her younger cousin get up. "I'll race you Pacey!" Yelled Melinda. Melinda started to levitate and so did Pacey. The levitated down to the kitchen in a tie.  
  
"I thought I heard some one" said Cole. He picked up Melinda and kissed her. "Happy birthday sweetie" said Phoebe. "When are my party guests coming?" Phoebe looked at Melinda. "Honey, there are no guests." Melinda started to cry. "Instead," said Cole trying to calm her down, "Morgan and Pacey will be here." "Yes," said Phoebe, "and Daddy and I are going to take you out for dinner." "With Pacey?" "No, just us." Pacey looked up. "I wanna come!" Piper looked at her daughter. "No! You can't. Melinda's parents, your aunt and uncle, want to do something special for dinner." "Oh. Okay." Said Pacey looking at her feet upset.  
  
Morgan came up the stairs to find out what was going on. "What's goin' on here?" "Well Morgan, we were discussing Melinda's party." Paige answered. "Oh! What are we doin' for it?" "Well we were going to sit home and play games." "That's borin'!" Melinda looked at her cousin. "NO! It's FUN! You meanie beanie head!" "No!" "I say it is!" She yelled and started an energy ball. "Energy Ball!" Morgan yelled holding out her hand. "Meanie Beanie head!" She started another energy ball. Morgan called for it holding out her other hand. Melinda started another one and quickly threw it. Paige called for it and sent it out the window and quickly instructed Morgan to do so.  
  
Cole took Melinda upstairs. "Why did you try to hurt your cousin?" "She told me my party was goin' to be stupid!" "Oh, okay" "I don't want her to be invited." "Well she lives here." "Well can we take Pacey out to lunch and then you me and mommy go out to dinner." "I'll ask mom and aunt Piper. I'll see what I can do." He kissed Melinda on the forehead. Melinda shimmered down stairs and beat her father.  
  
*Later That Day*  
  
"Pacey come on!" Phoebe, Cole, Melinda, and Pacey just entered the doors of McDonalds. "Yeah! McDonalds!" Yelled Melinda. She pulled on her mommy's pants. "Me and Pacey want Chicken Nuggets, Lemonade, and French fries!" She turned to look at Pacey. "Right?" "Uh-huh!" "Daddy! We wanna play!" "Okay." Pacey and Melinda were on the line for the slide and froze it so the could get ahead. "Wee!" Yelled Melinda holding her cousins hand going down the slide. The quickly got to the end of the line when Phoebe and Cole called them to eat.  
  
*At home*  
  
Morgan held out a gift. "Sorry I was mean before." "That's okay!" She hugged her cousin. She tore the paper off the gift. "Oh! It's pretty!" It was a doll outfit for her doll. "Pacey got up and handed her a gift. "Thank you Pacey!" She also tore off the paper. "This is pretty too!" It was a matching girl and doll outfit. She hugged her other cousin. Then Cole picked up Melinda and Phoebe gave her a gift. Melinda gave out a yell of excitement. It was a brand new doll! "Thank you MOMMY! Thank you DADDY!" She kissed the both and ran upstairs to play with her doll.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
What happens when Phoebe leaves Melinda in a daycare? Review. 


	4. Melinda and Happy Smiles Daycare

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I co-own Pacey, Morgan, and Melinda with pHalliwell3.  
  
Title: Charmed: Next Generation  
  
Chapter: Melinda and Happy Smiles Daycare  
  
*Note: Cole, Phoebe, and Melinda live together in the Penthouse. Phoebe is Pregnant and some parts Melinda tells the story.*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe woke Melinda up. Melinda was always awake at the manor before everyone. Melinda rolled over and moaned. "Mommy, do I have to go to daycare?" "Yes, because daddy is very busy so he can't watch you and I have to go to work." "Well can't I go to the manor?" Phoebe looked upset. "No! Melinda I spent a lot of money to have you go to Happy Smiles Daycare." "But I don't know any one there! I wanna play with my cousins!"  
  
I never saw my cousins anymore. Mommy and daddy moved out of the manor and took me too. Mommy didn't really want to but daddy was all for it. I hate it here in the penthouse. Daddy doesn't want me around my cousins and I couldn't go to Morgan's 6th birthday or Pacey's 7th. I missed them. Mommy couldn't see aunt Piper or aunt Paige unless it was very important demon business. Rarely I could go along. One time mommy was sick so I had to fill in for her and me and my cousins killed the demon.  
  
"Melinda get dressed!" "No!" Melinda sat on the bed with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "I'll let you take your doll and the outfit Pacey got you for your birthday." Melinda's face lit up. "The one with the pink sweat-pants and purple t-shirt?" "Yes honey." "But daddy told me I couldn't wear it!" "Well if you wear you long jacket that I bought you dad won't see." "Okay!" Melinda hugged Phoebe and ran to get changed.   
  
I know something is up. Mom won't let me stay any where near her or daddy. I spend most of my time in my room playing with my doll. Mommy kept some of the stuff Pacey or Morgan gave me. Not a lot, but some. She hides it from daddy. I never wear it but it's good to know it's there. Daddy and Mommy have a house guest that lives with us. They call her 'Seer'. She scares me. It's strange that I'm going to daycare when I'm six but another one of our house guests tutors me. Daddy won't let me go to school because I'll see Pacey and Morgan there.  
  
"Hello!" The Seer said to Melinda. "Hello" Melinda mumbled. They Seer gave Phoebe a glass of the tonic. "Thank you" Phoebe took it and drank it. "Going to daycare Melinda." "Yes" "Oh, what do you have on?" "Blue sweat pants with pink trim and and a pink t-shirt." Melinda lied. Cole walked in and picked up Melinda. "Good morning sun shine." "Morning!" "Are we going to daycare today?" "Uh-huh" Melinda answered glumly. "Do I have to go? Please, please can I visit Pacey and Morgan?" "No!" Cole answered sternly. Melinda looked upset.  
  
Sometimes I hear mommy and daddy talking. The talk about demonic stuff and the underworld. I can't wait for mommy to have her baby! Mommy rarely smiles and I don't think she wants to be married anymore. I think she misses aunt Piper and aunt Paige. I'm mad at daddy because he never plays with me anymore. I've heard stories about their wedding. It seemed beautiful, but evil. No one knows but I saw daddy with black eyes and I don't think he saw me. I asked him about it and he said I was imagining things.  
  
"Hello there." A lady with vibrant red hair, green eyes, and a phony smile on said. "Hi!" Phoebe answered. Melinda hid behind Phoebe's legs. "Who do we have here?" "This is my daughter, Melinda." "Well hello Melinda." Melinda froze the daycare. "Mommy I don't like her. She scares me." "Melinda she's just a normal daycare worker. Un freeze the daycare" "No!" Phoebe looked upset. "Please Melinda." Melinda put herself behind Phoebe and un-froze the daycare center. "Hi, mommy I'm gonna go play over there." She pointed to a corner and hugged her mom good bye. "Bye."   
  
I don't like that lady I told my doll. I remembered the manor phone number and pulled out my mommy's cell phone. I stole it when I found it in the trash. I punched the numbers and felt relieved when I heard Pacey's voice on the other end. "Pacey! Hi!" "Meli? Meli!" "Guess what!" "What?" "Mommy and daddy put me in Happy Smiles Daycare. It's boring. Come get me out. But I'm wearing the outfit you got me for my birthday." "I'll get Morgan and we'll get you out of there." Just then the lady took the cell phone out of my hands. "Hello? Good-bye!" she yelled in the phone. She squeezed my arm and brought me into another room. I cried. I left my doll.  
  
"Let me go!" Melinda yelled. "Talking to your cousins Melinda? I don't think so." The lady turned into Cole. "And, I told you never wear that outfit!" Melinda broke into tears! "My doll daddy! My doll!" "I'll get you a new one." Cole's grip on Melinda tightened. 'BANG' the front door blew up. Cole grabbed Melinda's body. "PACEY!" She yelled. Pacey and Morgan froze the daycare. While freezing the daycare Cole froze too. Melinda tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Where's Melinda?" Pacey asked Morgan. "I got here the same time you did! I don't know." Melinda astral projected into the center of the daycare. "I'm in the back with my daddy. Help!" The daycare unfroze and Melinda's astral project stopped. Pacey got angry and blew up bright crayola crayons and Morgan blew up construction paper. Behind them ran in Piper and Paige.  
  
**********************************************************************What happens to Cole when Piper and Paige walk in with their daughters? Does Phoebe get contacted? Does Melinda find out about Cole being the source? What happens to Melinda's doll? 


	5. The Next Nine Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I co-own Pacey, Morgan, and Melinda.  
  
Title:Charmed: Next Generation  
  
Chapter: The next 9 years  
  
*Note: This is a short chapter on what happened between the time melinda was 6 and now when she is fifteen. She tells the story.*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I still remember that day at the daycare. No one ever told my mom but they hurt my dad pretty bad. I remember going to the manor and playing with my cousins. Every one was so happy. I told my aunts about my dad's eyes and the told me about the source. I remember when they vanquished him. I tried to stop them. I guess I loved him in a way. Then shortly after my mom lost her baby.  
  
Then when Wyatt was born. Pacey was happy. It made me remember mom's baby. I remember when Leo went to be an Elder. She was upset. Morgan and I told her she was like us now, cousin less.  
  
It's funny, I still have the doll. I haven't gotten rid of it, I couldn't. I still keep photos of my dad. I guess I wish he'd come back, make it up to us and it would all be okay. But I'm kidding myself, he can't. Actually he had I was about twelve and he kidnapped me and stuff. I had to vanquish him with my cousins. We made sure he couldn't come back.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Please review! If you liked the story and want to know more review! I think I'm done writing this unless you reveiw with ideas. I'll have one last chapter soon, unless you review. 


	6. The Finale

Title: Charmed: Next Generation  
  
Chapter Title: The finale  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, maybe for the last time: I do not own Charmed. I co-own Pacey, Morgan, and Melinda with pHalliwell3.  
  
Note: This is my probably last chapter in this fanfic.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Melinda woke up. Today was the day. The day she and Pacey would vanquish Cole for ever. They decided to go to the penthouse. They each drank a protection potion. Pacey had the crystals, potions, and spells all packed. Melinda and Pacey went over Cole's powers. They arrived at the penthouse and Cole grabbed Melinda. He shimmered her down to the under world (b-t-w: u mite wanna e-mail me @ lilagl@Optonline.net if u can't understand this.) He opened the grimiore and slit his Arm and Melinda's and forced her to say a spell to remove the source from her and bring it to him. He made Melinda shimmer him back. Pacey saw the blood dripping from Melinda's arm. "What did he do to you?" "Oh, he cut me." "Then I'll cut him." She held out an athame. "No see I already cut myself." He held up his arm which was not bleeding red. Cole started a high voltage energy ball and held it under Melinda's chin. 


	7. Last peice

I feel so bad about not being able to update and this is being done on a friends computer. Maybe once and a while I can add but it may be difficult. I understand the end is unclear but e-mail me at lilaglOptonline.net  
  
charmedgurl1891 


	8. The Real True Ending, with author's note

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed Chapter: 8 The Real True Ending, with author's note  
  
Here we go!  
  
Melinda started sweating when she noticed the energy ball. "Try to kill me and she gets killed" he said. Pacey was confused. Soon she thought of something. "Energy ball" she screamed at the same time she threw the potion. Cole realized what was happening and threw Melinda to the ground. Melinda watched as Pacey said a spell. Cole blew up.  
  
Okay, short I know. But I don't feel I need to continue any longer. If you were wondering why I can so frequently update my other story but never got around to this one it's because I lost intrest in the story. I have only been updating because I can e-mail chapters and other information to my friend whom I trust and she can put it on for me. I thank her for everything. Please read my other story and review it. I thank everybody for reading and reviewing this story. With out you it would go no where. I hope you aren't mad at me for cutting it short or anything. Please review it, and read pHalliwell3's story and review too. 


End file.
